


Five Years Too Long

by Momus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Amputation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, M/M, Rimming, asseating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five years when Kaneki overhears CCG members whispering about a member unknown to him, so he decides to do some digging and comes face-to-face with Hide who's been hidden away from Kaneki by the CCG so he can continue his work for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's been ages since my last post. I've taken up some new hobbies and balancing those along with work and having a social life...well, it's been difficult to actually sit down and focus writing. Plus I re-wrote this about 5 times.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed it, and thank you for your continuing support!
> 
> (Psst, Hide tops in this one!)

Kaneki stood in the dark, bachelor-sized room of the seemingly abandoned apartment complex, illuminated only by the brightness of the computer screen sitting opposite the entryway.  He still couldn’t believe he was actually facing Hide.

“ _Kaneki?”_

Hide quietly asked.  Neither of them was supposed to meet, which is why Hide was kept far away from the CCG base and was only mentioned in whispers by knowing CCG members.  Now that he and Kaneki, the one he had grown with and loved, were reunited…well, he’d be lying if he said he felt guilty for being exposed.

“ _Hide.”_

His name lingered on Kaneki’s lips like a sweet kiss.  It felt so good to say his name again, Kaneki didn’t want to stop.  He noticed Hide giving his body a look-over, not in a suggestive way, more like he was inspecting him and in turn Kaneki did the same.  For the most part, Hide hadn’t changed.  His hair was still shaggy and long, almost touching his shoulders and his body had that same athletic figure he worked for in college.  He was still his Hide, except…

“ _Your arm.”_

Hide looked to his right arm, or rather the lack of.  All he had connected to his shoulder was half of his upper arm; he turned his right side away as if trying to hide it.

“ _Kaneki, it’s okay.”_

_“What do you mean?  What–”  
_

Suddenly, the memories returned to him.  How could he have forgotten?  They were in the sewers, after the CCG attack on Anteiku.  Kaneki was weak, he was tired, he was…losing himself.  But Hide was there, Hide was always there.  What did he say?

_I want to save you…please eat me._

“ _Hide…oh fuck.”_ Kaneki covered his face and lowered it to the ground, hiding the tears that welled up in his eyes.

 _“Kaneki,”_ the chair rumbled as it rolled across the wood floor and Hide jumped to Kaneki’s side, his hand reaching for him and grabbing hold of his shoulder.

“ _Look, man, it’s fine.  It worked, didn’t it?  Arima spared you, you proved yourself.”_

_“I ate you–”_

_“And I saved you.  I’d give all my limbs if it meant saving you, you’re my best friend, my–”  
_

Hide stopped, his voice cutting off and his eyes dropping to the ground.

“ _Besides, life with one arm isn’t that bad.  I can still do things like I used to, and as it turns out my left hand is a lot better at things than my right.  You should see my writing now, it’s way neater than it used to be.”_

Hide rushed to his desk and grabbed a roughed up notepad, flipping to a random page and lifting it for Kaneki to see.  He was right, his writing was much neater and smoother, even italisized.

“ _And look, my drawings are better, too.”_

Hide rested the book on his right stump and flipped through the pages some more, ‘ah-ha’ing when he found the right one.

“ _Oh, it’s a…bear?”_ Kaneki asked, and Hide immediately frowned.

“ _No, it’s a fish.  See?  That’s its dorsal fin, then its tail, and its smiling.”_

The two stood silent; Kaneki stared at the drawing for a bit longer, his brows furrowed as he tried to make sense of it, and Hide watched for his reaction.  Then, frowns broke into smiles and laughter filled the room, washing away the stale loneliness that had gripped it all these years.

“ _Okay, so maybe my drawings are still shit.”_

_“I think ‘shit’ is putting it lightly.”  
_

It had been so long since Kaneki laughed, he almost forgot how liberating it felt to laugh without a care in the world.  It felt so good to be with Hide again, it was almost as if they hadn’t just spent five years apart.  When their laughter settled, Hide put his notebook away and Kaneki’s eyes landed on Hide’s stump of an arm and guilt wracked his gut again.

“ _Kaneki…”_ Hide sighed.

“ _Can I see it?”_ he blurted.  He didn’t know why, but Kaneki was overcome with curiosity and wanted desperately to see Hide’s arm, to see the damage he did.

Hide hesitated at first, but eventually complied.  His left hand worked deftly at his button-up shirt, undoing each one swiftly until his torso was exposed.  Kaneki’s eyes went wide – Hide had become much stronger and leaner since he last saw him, but he was quickly distracted when Hide’s arm was uncovered.

The stump was smooth and round and featured a large jagged scar down the middle where the skin was pulled and sewn together with smaller, faded scars that worked partway up Hide’s upper arm where the skin was torn away.  Kaneki frowned, his hand reaching forward to trace the jagged scars.

“ _Did it hurt?”_

_“Well…yeah.  Having your arm torn off isn’t a pain-free experience.”  
_

Kaneki inhaled deeply, the foggy memories replaying in his mind.  His fingers traced down the scars to the main one and he noticed the skin at the end of the stump was surprisingly soft.  

“ _I’m sorry.”_

_“Kaneki, it’s fine.”  
_

Hide grabbed Kaneki’s hand, but he didn’t let go.  He was shaking, Kaneki noticed, was he shaking, too?  He couldn’t tell, but suddenly Kaneki was very aware of how close they were, he could smell Hide’s stale breath, could feel the sweat on his palm as their hands closed around each other, and if he focused he could hear his heart racing like a thundering herd.

He wanted to speak, but his voice failed him, his throat going dry as Hide’s warm brown eyes skirted down to gaze at his lips.  Kaneki knew what was coming, he knew he should stop it, but instead he stood still as Hide leaned in and pressed their lips together.  It was small and gentle, Kaneki could feel the fear behind Hide’s kiss, but it was tender all the same.

Hide pulled away, but not too far and Kaneki found himself craving more.

“ _Was that okay?”_ he whispered, his hand gripping Kaneki’s even tighter.

“ _Yeah.”_

_“Good.”  
_

Hide dove in again, still gentle but adding more to their kiss, his tongue gliding along Kaneki’s lower lip until his mouth opened and their tongues slid along each other.

The sound of lip-smacking echoed in Kaneki’s ears – was he really kissing Hide?  He wasn’t just dreaming it?  The sound of Hide sighing as Kaneki bit his lower lip confirmed what was happening was real and suddenly a wave of insecurity hit him.  He hadn’t kissed anybody in years, was he even still good at it?  

“ _Kaneki…more.  Touch me.”_

He must be.  Releasing Hide’s hand, his palms slid up his bare torso, stopping to stroke and pinch his nipples – he remembered Hide liked this sort of thing – and Hide groaned lowly against his lips.  He wanted to do more, wanted to hear more of his beloved Hide.  His hands moved on, moving up behind his neck and into his hair, tugging at the thick blond locks and exposing his neck, to which Kaneki dived in and sucked at the pale flesh.

“ _Haah!  Kaneki!”_

Hide pulled at Kaneki’s leather coat, as if begging the darned thing to fall off, and Kaneki promptly stripped himself of it and undid his shirt, his lips never leaving Hide’s skin.  His hot hands set fire to Kaneki’s cold skin, a fire he had forgotten in his years of solitude and contentment, and he yearned for more of their warmth.

“ _Touch me, too.”_

Hide obeyed, his hand gliding along Kaneki’s lower back and pulling him close until they were pressed together.  Hot and cold, ghoul and human, predator and prey, best friends and lovers.  They were everything together, the perfect piece to each other’s puzzle and if wishes came true, Kaneki would want them to stay like this forever.

He felt his belt tug and was promptly pulled forward by Hide who had looped his finger around it; they pulled apart and their eyes locked – Hide’s lips were pink and swollen from their kiss, his pupils dilated and his breath warm and heavy.  He looked beautiful to Kaneki, just like in his memories.  As soon as Hide touched the bed, he let himself fall onto it and spread himself out, letting Kaneki look him over before pulling at his belt again.

“ _Come on, don’t be afraid.”_

Kaneki gulped, then crawled on top of him.

“ _I’m not afraid, just nervous.”_

 _“Then don’t be nervous.  It’s just me.”_ Hide leaned forward and kissed Kaneki’s forehead, his lips lingering against his salty-sweet skin.

“ _That’s exactly why I’m nervous.”_

_“I must be something then if I can make a ghoul nervous.”  
_

A gust of air left Kaneki as he laughed, sputtering and hiding his smile in the crook of Hide’s neck; for a moment, he simply lay on top of Hide, his legs straddling his hips and his face buried against his skin. He smelled amazing, he smelled like old memories, like carefree love and hot summer days spent at Big Girl.  He missed him.

“ _I’ve been so lonely without you,”_ Kaneki whispered, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

“ _Me too.”_

He felt Hide pepper kisses on his cheek, up his ear, down along his jaw, until Kaneki finally turned to meet his lips with his own.  Their kiss was slow and easy, as if reminding each other this moment was real.  He copied Hide’s kisses and planted small ones on his cheeks and jawbone, then down his neck, his shoulders, his chest…

“ _Kaneki,”_ Hide whispered, his left hand burying into his black hair as he watched him undo his pants and free his erection.

“ _Uhn!  Ff–uck!”_

Hide’s hips bucked right when Kaneki took the head into his mouth and Kaneki smirked, sucking back on the head and popping off lewdly.  He licked his lips, looking up to Hide who was blushing so fiercely he looked like he was already close to cumming.

“ _You okay?”_ Kaneki asked, pumping Hide’s cock slowly to keep his erection up – not that it was really an issue at this point.

“ _Yeah, just…fuck.  I forgot how good it feels.”_

_“Well don’t cum just yet, I’m not even close to being done.”_

Hide bit his lips and nodded, then lifted his hips so Kaneki could remove his pants and leave him bare, exposing his hard, flushed dick jutting out from his hips.  His body was covered in light, faded scars from battles during his time with the CCG.  Looking back to his stump, Kaneki was relieved Hide was now an information tech for them rather than a soldier.

He settled on his stomach between Hide’s legs and went straight to work. It had been a long time since Kaneki did this sort of thing, so he tackled it slowly.  Taking the head back into his warm mouth, his circled his tongue around it, wetting it with his saliva until he could dip his head low and take it all the way to the back of his mouth.  Hide panted and sighed, his hand gripping and releasing his hair, his hips rolling each time Kaneki bobbed his head down and sucked back on the salty flesh.  The technique was coming back to him.

_Just like riding a bike I guess._

He wanted to do more, wanted to please Hide more and drag even sweeter sounds from him; he paused, taking a moment to catch his breath while wetting his middle finger.  Hide watched him eagerly and when their eyes locked a spike of pleasure hit Kaneki and went straight to his aching cock.  He couldn’t wait anymore – with his finger sopping with saliva, he brought it to Hide’s entrance and dipped it inside.

“ _Haah!  Shit..”_

Hide arched his back, his hand balling a handful of Kaneki’s hair when his finger curled and stroked his g-spot.  

“ _Another.  Please, put another in!”_

_“Already?”  
_

_“Yes!”  
_

Kaneki inhaled and did his best to keep himself from jumping Hide right then and there and instead, did as he was told.  He took his finger out, wet another, and ever-so-slowly put two of them inside.  Hide hissed with pain and Kaneki soothed him by engulfing his cock with his mouth, sucking back and bobbing his head in time with his fingers as they pulsed in and out of Hide’s hot entrance.

“ _Oh god, Kaneki.  I’m…I’m gonna cum!”_

_“Mmf!”  
_

Kaneki curled his fingers and rhythmically thrust them while bobbing his head over and over, stimulating Hide in every way he could until finally he came, emptying himself into Kaneki’s waiting throat while clamping down on his fingers and sobbing with pleasure.  It wasn’t until seconds later he finished and sank into the cheap mattress; he released Kaneki’s hair and brought his arm up to lay across his forehead while Kaneki joined him at his side.

“ _I can’t remember the last time I came that hard,”_ Hide huffed with a laugh, turning his head to face Kaneki and kiss him again.  As they kissed, Kaneki’s fingers ghosted down Hide’s abdomen, his palm spreading out over his semi-flaccid cock and curving around until his fingertips pressed at his entrance.  Hide moaned from the touch, and again Kaneki’s fingers pushed inside, only more gently this time.

“ _Wait, stop.”_

He pulled back – what did he do? He looked to Hide with a puzzled face.

“ _As much as I love being the bottom, I think…you need this more than anybody.”_

“ _Hide–”_ Suddenly, Hide was pushing on Kaneki’s chest until they were both sitting up on their knees.  Hide started on his belt and was doing pretty good with just one hand, but struggled when it came to undoing the zipper.  Without completely taking over, Kaneki held the hem of his pants taught, allowing Hide to undo them.

“ _Okay, turn over onto your stomach.”_

_“Hide, you don’t–”  
_

_“Just do it.  I want to, and I know you do, too.”  
_

With a huff, Kaneki removed his pants and turned over, bringing the pillow under his chest and letting himself relax.  Years ago, Hide had only ever done this once or twice and to have him getting ready to do it five years later when Kaneki thought he wouldn’t ever see him again…it was mind-boggling.

The bed creaked as Hide got into position behind him and Kaneki exhaled a shaky breath.  His skin shivered when Hide placed his hand on his cheek and the exposure as he was spread open made his face burn with embarrassment. 

“ _Wow, you’ve still got a great ass, just like I remember.”_

_“Hide!”  
_

Kaneki growled as Hide laughed, his breath blowing over his entrance and sending chills along his pale skin.  Then, he felt it – the warm wetness of his tongue gliding over his hole; he gasped and jolted, hugging the pillow closer to his chest.  Hide hummed in response and licked over his hole again, depositing more saliva until it was dripping down Kaneki’s taint and onto his balls.

“ _Haah, Hide.”_

Kaneki raised his hips, begging for more without actually saying it and Hide returned the action with a tight squeeze of his ass before sliding his finger between his cheeks to play with and tease his entrance; but, he found it difficult to keep him spread while simultaneously finger him with just one hand.

“ _Help me out.”_

_“Ah..yeah, okay.”  
_

Lifting onto his knees, his face pressed against the pillow, Kaneki reached back and used both his hands to spread himself wide for Hide, who leaned back and whistled.

“ _Damn, you look amazing from this angle.”_

_“Hide! Please, hurry up.”  
_

_“Hmmm,”_ Hide re-positioned onto his knees, bent over slightly to accommodate the new position, “ _No, I think I’ll go nice and slow just to annoy you.”_

_“Hide!”_

Again, Hide dragged his tongue over his entrance, going even slower than before and earning a low, frustrated moan from Kaneki.  In an attempt at compromise, Hide slipped the tip of his finger inside his slick hole and pushed it deep inside at an agonizing pace.  For someone who was always so cold to the touch, Hide couldn’t help but obsess over how hot he was inside, how his ass clenched around his finger and twitched when his tongue flicked at the taught ring of muscle.  He could hear Kaneki panting, could see the sweat slicking up his back and highlight the gorgeous curves of his muscles he had gained over the years.  He slipped another finger in, smirked when Kaneki sobbed “ _fuck yes”_ and when he pushed back against him and panted his name.  He was right, Kaneki needed this.

“ _Hide…Hide!”_

Kaneki’s grip on his ass was slipping; his muscles quivered with need and the sweat on his palms made holding himself open nearly impossible.  He forgot just how good Hide was at this, how amazing it felt to be touched by him and kissed and stroked.  Every time his fingers grazed his sensitive insides his body all but jumped and his cock throbbed with an aching want; he didn’t even want to think about how he looked right now, with his pre-cum leaking onto the bed while his old lover tongue-fucked his asshole.  His subordinates would laugh, no doubt.

Finally, Hide pulled back to stand on his knees, wiping the remainder of his saliva with the back of his arm.  Kaneki propped himself up slowly, his chest heaving with each breath and turned back to gaze at Hide with his black and red eye.

“ _Hide…please.”_

A chill ran down Hide’s spine – he loved Kaneki, more than anything and he accepted every part of him, but that black, predatory eye always made his hair stand on end.

He nodded and inched forward on his knees, choosing to lay down on the bed next to Kaneki.

“ _This way is probably easier for…whoa.”_

Kaneki swung his leg over Hide’s hip and straddled him, putting his whole body on show from his broad, strong shoulders to his dripping wet cock that was flushed a painful red.  His gaze fell on Kaneki’s face, so serene and beautiful, but underneath there was a wash of pain from all the torment he had suffered.  His heart ached for him; how he wished he could have been there, to comfort him and ease him of all the pain the world had thrown his way.

“ _Hide?”_ Kaneki noticed Hide pause, saw his eyebrows furrow and felt his hand halt on his stomach.  Hide looked at him and he swore he could see his eyes water, but then they opened wide and his beaming smile returned.

“ _Sorry, got lost in the moment.  I’m just so happy to be here with you.”_

Smiling, Kaneki leaned down and pressed their lips together, his lithe hands pressing against Hide’s chest.

“ _Me too.”_ he whispered, placing one more kiss before sitting back up and returning to the task at hand.  

“ _Do you have anything for…?”_ his words drifted and Hide caught on.

“ _Uh, not really.  Just, y’know, this.”_

Hide’s body twisted so he could reach over and under the bed, returning with a half-bottle of lotion.  A small blush played across his cheeks and Kaneki giggled as he pumped his palm full of lotion.  The cold sleekness mixing with the warmth of Kaneki’s hand as he stroked Hide’s erection and engrossed it with the lubrication sent a warming buzz throughout his body.  Five years without seeing or speaking to each other, of wondering whether the other was alive and if they were safe, of worrying every minute of every day, and now they were about to join together.  Kissing Kaneki was mind-numbing enough, but now that he was going to be inside him for the first time in _years_?  He wasn’t completely confident he wouldn’t faint.

“ _Ready?”_ he asked and Hide nodded, choosing to rest his hands on Kaneki’s hips, his thumbs idly stroking the soft skin there.

He watched as Kaneki gripped his cock and pushed it against himself until it broke past the threshold and entered him.  Together they moaned, their skin buzzing with excitement and groins aching with tantalizing satisfaction as Kaneki slid down right to the base until he was fully seated.  His hands landed on Hide’s pecs as his head drooped forward, his dark hair shrouding his face as he patiently waited for his muscles to stop twitching.

“ _Are you okay?”_ Hide asked breathlessly, his voice breaking from the sudden dryness.  Kaneki wanted to laugh – of all the things he endured, all the mental and physical torture, the pain of losing friends and loved ones…this was nothing, just a mere inconvenience to something greater.  Even so, it was nice to be cared for.

“ _I’m fine, don’t worry.”_

To prove his point, Kaneki gently ground his hips against Hide’s, letting his cock rub against his insides, only he wasn’t expecting it to feel _so damn good._

_“Ohh ff—uck!  Ah!”_

_“Haah!  Hide…ngh!”  
_

Kaneki ground his teeth together, his hips lifting up slightly before gliding back down.  Each time he rose, he went a little higher and came back down a little harder with Hide softly pushing his hips to help him; at just the right moment, Hide thrust up into him, earning a pained cry and for a second he was worried he had actually hurt him; their eyes locked and Kaneki’s left eye looked even wilder than before. His pupils were blown open, the red shone bright, his lips wet with drool and teeth gritting together.

“ _Again.  Do it again.”_

With his feet planted on the mattress, Hide thrust hard up into him again and Kaneki threw his head back and groaned as his fingers dug into Hide’s chest.

“ _Shit!  Hide!”_

 _“Come here, baby.”_ Hide commanded and Kaneki threw himself down, his hands on the bed to ruffle up the sheets and latching his lips onto his neck to bite and lick at his salty skin, all while Hide gripped his hip and threw all this strength into his hips to fuck Kaneki senseless.

“ _Kaneki, Kaneki, oh god.  I’m not gonna…ohh fuck!”_

_“Please Hide, please.  Do it more, don’t stop.”  
_

Hide could barely speak with how dry his mouth was, yet Kaneki seemed the complete opposite with drool spilling from his lips and onto Hide’s skin, his tongue hanging out shamelessly as his ass was pounded into.  Hide nudged him with his head, turning Kaneki towards him and instantly their mouths joined, each moaning into each other and taking turns biting and sucking on each other’s lips and tongues.  Hide could barely keep up, he was so close to his end, but he never wanted this to stop.

Kaneki pulled away so he could breathe, panting heavily while he stroked himself and rode Hide at the same time.  With their foreheads pressed together, Hide could admire his features up close, watching every expression he made when he grazed his sweet spot and slapped his ass just right; he adored making Kaneki feel good.

It was then, as Kaneki’s mouth dropped open and he felt the lukewarm splash of his semen hit his burning abs, Hide thrust once, twice, and then finished with a mind-numbing orgasm that sent a warming hum bursting from his groin right down to his toes.  He moaned louder than he ever had before, buried his face in Kaneki’s shoulder and held him as tight as he could with his one arm, and then collapsed.  Slowly, Kaneki rode him, draggin every ounce of pleasure from him and emptying his cock of all the cum he had to offer, filling himself up with it until he was so full he could barely contain it. 

“ _Holy…shit.  That was…amazing.  I can barely breathe.”_

Kaneki huffed and smiled, nodding wordlessly in agreement before pulling himself off Hide and heading to the bathroom to clean the mess dripping behind him.  Within a few minutes, he was done and eagerly returned the bed to join Hide, choosing to lay on top of him again and relish in the warmth of his body; their sweaty bodies stuck together as they bathed in the heavenly afterglow of their orgasm.

“ _I wish we could stay like this,”_ Kaneki muttered.

“ _Yeah…me too.”_

Hide slowly ghosted his fingertips up and down Kaneki’s spine, something that always soothed him, and Kaneki hummed from the relaxing sensation.  

“ _They probably know you’re here.  I know for a fact they have someone following you most of the time, especially when you go off on your own.”_

_“Yeah…I know.  That’s fine, I don’t plan on being there for much longer anyway.”  
_

_“What do you mean?”_ Hide cranked his head and Kaneki turned to face him.

“ _It’s time I left.  Being with the CCG is…it’s not what I want.”_

_“They won’t let you leave.”  
_

_“I know.”  
_

An ominous silence fell over them and Hide’s brow furrowed.  He wasn’t even going to try and stop Kaneki, there was no point.  

“ _Promise me you’ll find me again.”_

_“…I promise.”  
_

And with that, they didn’t say anything more.  They both knew it would probably be months or even years before they saw each other again, but neither of them mentioned it.  The fact they were able to be with each other now, in this very moment, able to touch each other’s skin and feel their hearts beating together, was enough to renew their faith.  No matter how long it took, they would find each other again, they depended on it.


End file.
